


Soda

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comedy, One Shot, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Jounouchi nunca imaginou que tomar um refrigerante pudesse dar tanto trabalho.





	Soda

Cada um foi para um lado sem olhar para trás. Ele e Yugi se encontrariam de novo, duelariam e só então ele estaria preparado para ter o seu Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos de volta. Enquanto esse momento não chegava a maior ambição de Jounouchi era, além de chegar nas finais da Batalha da Cidade é claro, um refrigerante bem gelado.

Ainda usando seu disco de duelo o jovem andou até uma loja de conveniência próxima ao local onde Yugi acabara de duelar contra um dos Rare Hunters. O estabelecimento estava aberto, porém vazio, nem mesmo havia alguém na caixa registradora atrás do balcão. Todo o ambiente estava bastante suspeito, porém sua sede por um refresco falou mais alto e Jounouchi não hesitou em pegar uma lata de refrigerante do freezer.

— Olá? — ele chamou enquanto se dirigia até o caixa. — Tem um cliente aqui!

Jounouchi ouviu uma porta se abrir e logo em seguida um velho de aspecto simpático apareceu atrás do balcão.

— Me desculpe, eu... — o velho começou a dizer interrompendo à si mesmo de repente e arregalando os olhos para a caixa registradora, Jounouchi não tinha notado que ela estava aberta e  _vazia._

O velho olhou para Jounouchi.

Jounouchi olhou para o velho.

Foi uma troca de olhares cheia de tensão e desconfiança onde palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias para explicar o que estaria por vir. A verdade era uma só, Katsuya Jounouchi não era uma pessoa de sorte.

— Você! — a simpatia sumiu do rosto do velho, ele agora fazia uma careta ameaçadora.

— Eu o quê?

— Você me roubou! — acusou o homem.

— O que?! Eu não... eu não... não fui eu! — não era para Jounouchi ter gaguejado tanto na hora de se defender, isso certamente teria uma influência negativa no caso. — Eu acabei de chegar aqui, só vim pegar um refrigerante! — ele ergueu a lata perto do rosto do velho como se aquilo fosse provar sua inocência de algum modo. — Tá vendo só? Tá vendo?

— Você espera que eu acredite nisso? É muita insolência! — não haviam dúvidas, o dono do lugar só podia ser maluco. — Eu chego e encontro minha caixa registradora vazia e só tem você aqui! Ainda por cima finge ser um cliente!

— Por que diabos eu roubaria o seu dinheiro e ficaria no local do crime ao invés de fugir? Isso não faz sentido algum!

— Não sei, me diga você! Você é quem pensa como um ladrão, não eu!

— Olha aqui, eu não sou...

— Jounouchi! — a voz infantil que o chamava pertencia à Mokuba que pelo jeito partilhava a mesma vontade de beber um refrigerante. Infelizmente o garoto estava acompanhado de seu irmão arrogante. — Ganhando muitos duelos?

Kaiba bufou com desprezo e ergueu seu meio sorriso de deboche habitual.

— Eu estou... — Jounouchi estava pronto para insultar o CEO quando recebeu um golpe na cabeça, não foi muito forte, mas doeu mesmo assim. — Ai!

— Eu quero o meu dinheiro! Vou chamar a polícia!

— Já disse que não fui eu quem roubou o seu dinheiro!

— Então quem foi?

— Como é que eu vou saber, seu velho doido? — Jounouchi gritou irritado. Ele só queria tomar um maldito refrigerante e voltar para o torneio em paz, será que era pedir demais? — Escute, eles dois me conhecem, sabem que eu não sou nenhum ladrão, não é, pessoal?

Kaiba o detestava, era verdade, porém Jounouchi sabia que o CEO não perderia seu tempo acusando-o de algo tão grave assim, ainda mais com Mokuba ao seu lado.

— Jounouchi não é nenhum ladrão, senhor. — o menino falou fazendo seu coração encher-se de alegria. — Não é, nii-sama?

 _"Só abra a boca se for para ajudar, só abra a boca se for para ajudar!"_  O jovem de cabelos loiros repetia mentalmente.

— Eu duvido muito que Jounouchi seja capaz de tal coisa, — ele poderia literalmente beijar Kaiba naquele momento. — até porquê a estupidez dele é absurdamente grande demais, o que o impede de realizar qualquer ato de esperteza. — corrigindo, ele poderia literalmente socar o rosto perfeito de Kaiba naquele momento. — Se bem que ele conseguiu de algum jeito entrar no meu torneio mesmo sendo um insignificante duelista de duas estrelas. Talvez...

— Nii-sama! — Mokuba repreendeu o irmão antes que o mesmo pudesse dizer algo que pioraria a situação e Jounouchi segurou uma risada. — Jounouchi pode ser um duelista de duas estrelas, mas é uma pessoa boa, você sabe disso!

Ele não tinha certeza se deveria levar aquilo como um elogio.

Mokuba provavelmente estava forçando o irmão a considerar os momentos em que Jounouchi e seus amigos o ajudaram, sendo que o mais recente deles fora seu problema com os  _Big Five_  no jogo de realidade virtual que o próprio Kaiba havia projetado.

— O senhor não pode sair acusando alguém sem provas. — o velho se encolheu com o tom frio do CEO. — Aparentemente você não estava presente quando o dinheiro foi roubado, o imbecil aqui só estava no lugar errado na hora errada. Se realmente se importasse com o seu negócio não o deixaria tão vulnerável assim, não culpe Jounouchi pela sua falta de responsabilidade. Tem câmeras de segurança em alguns estabelecimentos dessa rua, chame a polícia e mande-os verificar.

— Mas ele ainda é o principal suspeito! 

— Eu não tenho tempo para isso! — Kaiba murmurou para si mesmo. — Quanto dinheiro foi roubado?

— Q-q-quinhentos ienes. — respondeu o velho com receio.

— Todo esse alvoroço por causa de quinhentos ienes, só pode ser brincadeira! — Jounouchi explodiu de raiva e esvaziou os bolsos. — Eu tenho quinhentos ienes aqui, olha!

— Meu dinheiro!

— Não é o seu dinheiro, ouviu bem? Não é a merda do seu dinheiro!

— Muito suspeito você ter exatamente a quantidade que...

— Calem a boca, todos vocês! — berrou Mokuba acabando com a discussão. — Eu só queria tomar um maldito refrigerante em paz, será que é pedir demais?

Kaiba, que parecia estar tentando conter sua fúria, tirou uma quantidade considerável de notas de dentro do blazer e agressivamente jogou sobre o balcão fazendo o velho dar um sobressalto.

— Isso cobre os dois refrigerantes e os ienes roubados. — o CEO falou inexpressivo. — Vamos, Mokuba, já perdemos tempo demais nessa espelunca.

— Rá! — Jounouchi riu vitorioso para o velho e depois apressou-se em seguir os irmãos Kaiba. — Ei, esperem por mim! Mokuba! Kaiba!

O jovem empresário parou, mas continuou de costas para Jounouchi.

— Obrigado. — o duelista de cabelos loiros falou sem jeito. — A cara que aquele velho fez foi...

— Apenas pegue o seu refrigerante e suma da minha frente, duelista de duas estrelas. Vamos, Mokuba.

— Idiota!

Ele poderia literalmente chutar o traseiro perfeito de Kaiba naquele momento, entretanto a lata de refrigerante estava convidativa demais suando em sua mão para ser ignorada, ainda mais depois de tanto sacrifício para ela estar ali.

 


End file.
